Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You
by awarinside
Summary: C'est lorsque tout va bien que Dean se sent le plus coupable.


Je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis entre mon dernier texte et celui-ci, je ne me suis pas rendue compte du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour reprendre un rythme d'écriture et d'étude. Donc, vraiment navrée. Ensuite, concernant ce texte, il est inspiré de la chanson de Led Zeppelin "_Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You_" (libre à vous de l'écoutez durant la lecture) et il se situe à la fin de la saison 8 (donc spoilers alert) mais il n'inclut pas la fin ! Sam va bien et les anges restent au paradis. Sauf, bien évidemment, Cas qui a été chassé suite à sa décision de rester avec Dean. Je n'en dis pas plus à propos de cet OS...

**Disclaimer**: **Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Remerciements****:****Merci énormément pour reviews, vos mises en alertes ou encore d'inclure mes écrits à vos favoris, ce sont les plus beaux compliments que l'on puisse me faire.**** Merci à toi, spécialement, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçue avec ce texte...**

**Tags: spoilers saison 8; bottom!Cas; handjob**

.

.

_**Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You**_

.

.

Les gémissements de Castiel atteignaient un tel level, que l'on pourrait les appeler des cris. Sam n'était pas au bunker et Dean avait l'intention d'user de ce temps. En fond, on pouvait distinguer le CD de Led Zeppelin qui tournait encore. Dean l'avait mit sous prétexte que ''oui Cas, moi ça me met dans l'ambiance''. Les premiers accords de ''Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You'' commencèrent et il sentit ses muscles se contracter un peu plus.

_Babe, baby, baby, I'm Gonna Leave You._  
_I said baby, you know I'm gonna leave you._  
_I'll leave you in the summertime_

Il rentrait et sortait de Cas avec volupté, comme si il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Son amant n'avait plus de secret pour lui et il n'avait plus de secret pour son amant. Chaque son, chaque geste étaient des choses qu'ils avaient appris au fur et à mesure. Ils étaient une moitié d'âme, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Avec chacun sa manière de faire crier l'autre, de le faire se sentir entier et aimer: un coup de bassin plus puissant pour l'un, une morsure à l'épaule pour l'autre.

_Leave you when the summer comes a-rollin'_  
_Leave you when the summer comes along._  
_Babe, babe, babe, babe, babe, babe,_  
_Baby, baby, I wanna leave you._

La chanson continuait son ascension, perdu dans les notes et la voix criarde du chanteur, Castiel se laissait aller dans les bras de Dean. Il se savait soutenu et désiré, il n'avait rien à cacher ici. Il se sentait à la fois en paix et dans un paradis qui ne lui manquait désormais plus. Dean était partout autour de lui; ses mains sur ses cuisses – où il était sûr qu'il allait rester des marques –, sa respiration dans son cou, ses dents mordant dans la chair et son sexe butant en lui comme jamais. Dean murmurait des choses incompréhensibles à son oreille, trop perdu dans son plaisir. Un autre coup de bassin et Castiel cria, faisant sourire son amant. Cas ne lâchait pas le contrôle souvent, mais quand il se le permettait, il le faisait réellement !

_I ain't jokin' woman, I got to ramble._  
_Oh, yeah, baby, baby, I believin',_  
_We really got to ramble._

D'un mouvement calculé, Castiel renversa Dean sur le dos, se positionnant à califourchon sur lui et plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur inappropriée. Dean répondit vivement au baiser, suçant et mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son ange. Il replia ses jambes, donnant ainsi un appui à Cas. Les mouvements de bassins de son partenaire se firent plus frénétiques, Dean s'agrippait à ses hanches avec la même force dont Cas faisait preuve sur ses genoux. Leur osmose était née bien avant leur sentiment mais jamais, ô grand jamais, Dean n'aurait pensé avoir Cas de cette manière.

_I can hear it callin' me the way it used to do,_  
_I can hear it callin' me back home!_

Alors que la musique s'accélérait encore une fois, leurs mouvements suivirent instantanément, comme guidés par la folle mélodie, les paroles s'engloutissant sous le son de peau contre peau. Castiel se déhanchait sur Dean, dirigeant la relation exactement où bon lui semblait et le chasseur ne pouvait le trouver plus magnifique qu'à cet instant. Un cri du chanteur lui parvient du tourne disque et Dean se rendit tout à coup compte des paroles, de la violence calme du morceau et de l'atmosphère qui les entourait. Dans un geste plus brusque que les autres, Dean se releva – s'enfonçant encore plus dans son amant, lui faisait lâcher un nouveau gémissement – et vint écraser sa bouche sur celle rouge de passion de Cas. D'abord déstabilisé, le brun répondit bien vite, bougeant ses lèvres avec adoration.

''Ne pars pas...''

Dean nierait jusqu'à la fin des temps que cette phrase, murmurée toute contre les lèvres de Cas, sonnait de quelques façons que se soient à une supplication. Même à ses propres oreilles... Cas le fixa avec ce regard bleu confus et Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre la parole. Il reprit d'instinct la bouche accueillante ainsi que ses vas-et-vient. Il sentait Cas se refermer de plus en plus autour de lui, gémissant comme jamais. La pensée qu'il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à perdre ce son lui envoya un coup de poignard dans le cœur, et fit se tordre désagréablement sa gorge. Il continua ses mouvements, ignorant la manière dont Cas le plaquait contre son torse, s'accrochant désespérément à sa nuque, mains enfouies dans ses cheveux. La chaleur entre eux était insupportable mais pour rien au monde ils ne se seraient lâchés. Ils étaient le besoin viscéral de l'autre. Castiel ne s'était jamais senti autant piégé, autant aimé qu'avec Dean à ses côtés, et il ne pouvait regretter tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour cet homme. Ses cris lui montraient bien, il sentait avec une telle intensité le membre qui se mouvait en lui. Il se sentait si adoré, si précieux dans les bras de cet humain, cette âme en quelle il voyait la plus merveilleuse création de son Père. Se séparant partiellement de la bouche du châtain, il souffla doucement.

_I know, I know, I know I never, never, never, never, never gonna leave you, babe_  
_But I got to go away from this place,_  
_I've got to quit you, yeah_

''Touche moi...''

Dean avança sa main tranquillement, l'enroulant sur le sexe du brun dans un mouvement lascif et lent, en désaccord avec ses coups de bassins. Sa main libre, elle, se glissa dans le dos de Castiel, dessinant des arabesques invisibles. Le mélange d'érotisme et de douceur de son amant fit s'extasier Castiel. Il jouit dans l'étau brûlant que la main du chasseur lui procurait, après un énième coup sur sa prostate. Dean le suivit peu après, étouffant son plaisir dans le cou de son amant, le souillant de sa semence. Ils s'effondrèrent dans leur lit, emmêlant bras et jambes. Ils étaient bien, ils étaient en paix. Pourtant, lorsque Dean se retourna pour embrasser chastement les lèvres de son vis-a-vis, il ne put réprimer une nouvelle fois ce coup au cœur qui le transperça. Castiel, avec ses cheveux décoiffés et cet air serein, ressemblait énormément à l'ange qu'avait connu Dean quelques années auparavant. Bien trop.

_Ooh, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, ooh, don't you hear it callin' me?_  
_Oh, woman, woman, I know, I know_  
_It feels good to have you back again_

Dean se leva, soudainement en colère, gardant un visage fermé et indéchiffrable. Il sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant dans la pièce d'en face – la salle de bain – ignorant volontairement le ''Dean ?'' de Castiel. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo, se sentant ignoble d'avoir ce genre de pensées maintenant. Mais il était tellement furieux. Contre lui-même, contre cette vie... Et cela arrivait au pire moment. Il prit une serviette qu'il imbiba légèrement d'eau, souffla, et se redirigea vers la chambre.

_And I know that one day, baby, it's gonna really grow, yes it is._  
_We gonna go walkin' through the park every day._  
_Come what may, every day, ooh_

Castiel était toujours sur le lit, les sourcils froncés et la tête penchée sur le côté, regardant Dean rentrer dans la chambre. Dean lui adressa un sourire qui, malgré sa bonne volonté, ne trompa pas un instant l'ex-ange. Il se rassit dans le lit, passant la serviette sur le torse de son amant et entreprit ainsi de le nettoyer légèrement. Après quelques instants d'un silence seulement brisé par les jérémiades du chanteur, Cas fini par prendre la parole.

''C'est à propos de ce que tu as dis plus tôt ?''

Dean releva la tête vers lui. Puis comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac, baissa la tête, fatigué.

''Dean...'' Castiel tenta de capturer son regard, mais il se détourna. ''Dean, s'il te plaît, regarde moi'' il prit son visage entre ses mains, lui faisant relever de force. Castiel voulu rajouter quelque chose mais il fut coupé.

''Je suis tellement désolé.''

_My my my my my, my babe._  
_I'm gonna leave you, go away..._  
_... Oh I miss you, baby_

Les mots l'avaient pris de court et il lâcha son amant, comme brûlé. La culpabilité de Dean était si profondément inscrite sur son visage que Castiel ne retint pas son geste bien longtemps et enlaça son amant. Il sentit Dean se tendre puis se relâcher une fois qu'il caressa doucement les courts cheveux de sa nuque. Ils restèrent comme cela de longues minutes avant que Castiel, une fois de plus, reprenne la parole.

''Dean, que se passe-t-il ?'' demanda-t-il calmement.

''Je...'' les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, mais le regard bleu inquiet finit par le faire céder. ''Pourquoi es-tu là, Castiel ?''

L'usage de son prénom en entier fit tiqué l'ex-ange. Dean n'utilisait jamais son prénom en entier. Puis la question le percuta et il se dégagea de son amant, l'incompréhension; seul sentiment qu'il arrivait à ressentir. Devant son silence, Dean reprit plus fortement.

''Pourquoi es-tu là, avec moi ?! Tu devrais être au Paradis avec tes ailes et ton putain de mojo et ta famille ! Putain !''

''Dean, arrête...''

''Et pourquoi tu restes ? Pourquoi tu te barres plus comme tu avais l'habitude de le faire, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisse plus seul après, en train de me demander si tu es mort ou pas ?!''

La gifle qu'il reçut avait résonné dans ses oreilles si fort qu'il n'entendait plus la musique. Puis, des lèvres douces vinrent s'emparer des siennes et tout était revenu dans l'ordre. Ces lèvres contre les siennes étaient parfaitement à leurs place, s'emboîtant comme un puzzle, sonnant comme la meilleure des promesses et cela semblait tellement juste ! Le baiser s'éternisa, les langues se frôlèrent, des caresses furent partagées et trop tôt à leur goût le besoin d'air se fit sentir. Ils se séparèrent dans un dernier effleurement de lèvres.

_It was really, really good._  
_You made me happy every single day._  
_But now... I've got to go away!_

Dean savait que ses paroles étaient blessantes, quelles rajoutaient inutilement un poids sur la culpabilité toujours présente de Cas. Il cherchait à blesser où son amant aurait le moins de répartie possible, il cherchait injustement à lui rappeler toutes ces fois où il s'était envolé aussitôt leur étreinte finie. Mais finalement Cas était resté et il ne pouvait se sentir plus égoïste.

''Je t'ai brisé, Castiel.''

Les mots s'étaient échappés avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Parce que c'était vrai, aux yeux de Dean. Rester avec lui signifiait la perte de sa grâce, le rejet de sa famille, vieillir, vivre comme un humain. Dean ne pourrait jamais se pardonner d'avoir fait chuter un ange... Son ange. Son ange gardien qui malgré ses nombreuses erreurs n'avait jamais voulu plus que le bonheur de cet être qu'était Dean. Et il se dégoûtait avec violence pour cela.

''Je l'ai choisi, Dean. C'était mon choix, tu ne peux pas me retirer ça !''

Castiel avait presque crié, ce qui eu pour effet de sortir Dean de sa torpeur. Cas ne criait pas souvent, pour ne pas dire jamais. Les yeux bleus ne reflétaient en cet instant que de la colère, brillant d'une intensité rageuse.

''Comment oses-tu me dire cela, après tout ce que l'on a traversé pour en arriver là ! Je détestais te laisser sans nouvelles pendant des jours ! Je _me_ détestais de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tes prières ! Oui, Dean, j'aimais être un ange mais lorsque ma famille m'a posé ce dernier ultimatum je n'ai eu aucun remord à _te _choisir ! Je... J'ai besoin de toi aussi...''

La confession ramena Dean dans cette crypte; cette crypte où il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus face à cette machine à tuer qu'était devenue Cas. Il s'était rapproché au plus près d'une déclaration qu'un Winchester pouvait tolérer. Et ça l'avait soulagé autant que ça lui avait fait peur. Castiel n'avait jamais depuis, répondu au cris de son cœur, du moins pas verbalement. Castiel savait pourtant qu'il aurait dut répondre à cette déclaration. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il savait aussi que cet instant précis était la meilleure des occasions, devant ce Dean qui se sentait si sale et démuni... Il se rapprocha légèrement du chasseur, souhaitant par ce geste lui transmettre son affection et parla d'une voix plus douce:

''Dean, être un ange implique beaucoup de responsabilités et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de passer mon immortalité sans toi.''; il s'arrêta une seconde, analysant son chasseur. ''Il n'y a rien que je ne pourrais faire pour toi.''

_Baby, baby, baby_  
_That's when it's callin' me_  
_I said that's when it's callin' me back home..._

C'est phrase fit relever la tête de Dean, aussi rapidement que la brume qui commençait à se former devant ses yeux.

''C'est mal, Cas.''

''Non, c'est ma façon de t'aimer.''

La voix de l'ex-ange n'était plus qu'un murmure apaisé et il se pencha d'avantage, laissant glisser ses lèvres sur la joue de Dean.

''Laisse toi aimer pour une fois, Dean. Tout n'est pas toujours ta responsabilité.'' il prit la main de son amant et entremêla leurs doigts. ''Je ne vais pas te quitter, Dean.'' Les yeux verts se réfugièrent dans les siens, transpirant la détresse, l'émotion, les larmes qu'il tentait de refouler. Cas était là. Cas était sien. Le brun l'embrassa chastement, juste un touché de ses lèvres pleines sur celle de son amant, caresse à l'image de l'ange qu'il avait été.

La musique s'était arrêtée et recommença à jouer le même morceau, pour une raison inexpliquée. Castiel ne s'en formalisa pas, et se coucha tout contre son amant, la tête enfouie dans son cou, déposant une myriade de baisers qui descendirent vers son épaule. Jouant de sa langue et y ajoutant parfois ses dents, il sentait Dean gémir faiblement sous lui. Il parcourra son torse et descendit de plus en plus bas, prenant le temps d'analyser ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Chaque geste faisait se sentir Dean comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de cet être si magnifique.

Il travailla le corps de Dean jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se laisse entièrement faire, pliant et chaud sous lui, embrassant la peau à certains endroits, léchant sur d'autres et mordant doucement. Il faisait tout son possible pour transmettre à Dean cet affection, cet amour qu'il ressentait pour cette âme forte mais si fragile. Il avait reconstruit cet homme, et il ne l'avait jamais autant aimé qu'à cet instant. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses hanches, les caressant doucement, geste qui permettait au chasseur de se calmer. D'accepter que cet ange est chuté pour lui, et qu'il ne le regrettait _pas_.

Cas sentait le sexe de Dean contre le sien, instinctivement il laissa une de ses mains glisser jusqu'à leurs entrejambes, les enfermant dans une prise dure qui fit glapir son amant. Les hanches de Dean se soulevèrent au toucher, se frottant contre Cas. Après quelques vas-et-vient, Dean n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante, grognant contre les lèvres de Cas. Les bras de Dean se posèrent sur les épaules de Castiel, le rapprochant le plus possible de lui, échangeant des baisers négligés. Rapidement Dean cria dans le cou du brun, venant contre leurs ventres, suivit de près par un Cas qui scella son gémissement sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi pure et aussi chérit. Cet être était son salut, sa moitié d'âme, son meilleur ami mais aussi sa destinée. Et il pouvait dire, rien qu'avec une œillade sur le visage de Castiel, que tout était réciproque. L'ange lui sourit, un de ses sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à Dean. Il passa ses bras autour de Cas, collant le dos de son amant contre son torse alors que l'ex-ange soupira de contentement. Ils étaient en sueurs et la semence commençait à coller sur leurs ventres et leurs abdomens, mais aucun ne se sentait le courage de bouger maintenant. Castiel entremêla encore une fois sa main dans la sienne, la rapprochant de ses lèvres et l'embrassa calmement sur les jointures. La chanson s'effaça peu à peu de l'esprit de Dean, ne laissant que la promesse de Cas contre sa peau:

''_I'm __**not **__gonna leave you, babe._''


End file.
